


Throwing a Perfume on the Violet

by Taube



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taube/pseuds/Taube
Summary: Eren Yeager X Levi Ackerman





	Throwing a Perfume on the Violet

**Author's Note:**

> Eren Yeager X Levi Ackerman

*

他需要一个强大的实验体，一个专注任务的士兵，一个无惧无畏的勇者。

这样看来，艾伦似乎是完美的。

巨人化的艾伦永远冲在最前。成群的巨人被他吸引过去，扑到他的身上撕咬。血肉横飞中艾伦爆发出愤怒的吼叫。几只三五米级别的巨人被甩到地面上，紧接着几脚落下，它们立时化为肉泥。但很快又有更大的巨人缠上艾伦，紧咬住他的手臂。

利威尔像一只轻盈的燕子从巨人的阴影里冲出来。他的刀刃插进其中一只的下颚，不停歇的刀痕在电光火石间一路延伸到后颈。失去咬合力的庞然大物从艾伦的肩上滑了下去。在它落地之前，利威尔已经上下飞舞，解决了另外几只不肯松口的家伙。剩余的一只已经爬到艾伦的头顶，被艾伦抓住头一把挤成了肉饼。

“什么时候你能控制自己跑慢点，蠢货。”利威尔降落在艾伦肩头，他脚边是一片狼籍，刚刚一块肉从这里被硬生生地扯走，黑红的血还在往外冒。血肉撕开的瞬间一阵血雨飞溅，仿佛血池地狱沸腾的火纷飞翻卷上来。

“要是在追上你之前，你就被啃干净了，那该怎么办！”利威尔揪着巨人艾伦耳边乱糟糟的头发大喊。

此时的艾伦只能从喉咙里发出意味不明的呜呜声作为回应。他一脚踏过地上散落的巨人尸骸，再次迈开大步冲向未知的地方。

果然还差得远，不多加管教根本不行。利威尔叹气。

何况还有很多，根本无从下手的问题。

回到驻地时是一如既往宁静的夜，环绕四周的是青草的香气。但即使除掉繁琐的军服，沐浴一新，鼻尖嗅到的血味仍然挥之不去。

“对不起，你又为了保护我受伤了……”

和艾伦率直的目光相对，自己都未能察觉的羞耻在利威尔的体内升温。艾伦抓住利威尔纤细的脚踝，嘴上说着受伤的事，眼睛却比跃动的灯火还要灼人，在不太明亮的房间里闪烁不停。他总是像第一次做准备一样，满怀好奇地打开利威尔的身体，期待会得到怎样新鲜的反应。

他的恋人？可是利威尔好像已经拒绝了和艾伦的恋爱关系——确切地说，是完全抗拒一切开始的机会。那么就姑且称为他的情人吧，哪怕床伴也无所谓。不管利威尔在考虑什么，对于艾伦而言这并不会改变任何实质性的东西，反正面前的都是属于他的利威尔。

利威尔已经习惯赤裸地面对艾伦，但这可不代表他喜欢现在这样的姿态。坐在床边，一条腿立起来支在床沿，一条腿垂下去，正面毫无保留地对着艾伦。无论经历多少情事，这样直白地将腿间的样子暴露在对方眼前都是难以习以为常的事。“不要用‘又’，这还是第一次。”而且只是皮肉伤而已。一道一指多宽的血痕从膝盖开始向上延伸，并不长。血色已经凝固转暗，仿佛一条游蛇阴恻恻地盘踞皮肤。这种程度的伤口对于任何出生入死士兵都不值一提。但真正令利威尔烦恼的是艾伦的说法，就像一定要为原本理所当然发自欲望的行为赋予一个感情充沛的动机。

利威尔还想说反驳的话，但他的手恰好抚在艾伦的肩上。这里的伤愈合得很好，现在只剩从焦赭过渡到肉色的一层新皮。碰触到那里时，皮肉被撕咬迸裂、血花飞溅的情景在利威尔的脑海里再度绽开，于是他只是选择了环绕住了艾伦的背脊。不动声色的准许传递到艾伦这里又升级为鼓励的信号。艾伦屈身从利威尔的膝盖内侧，伤口最深的地方开始舔舐，偶尔用牙尖轻轻地挤压。又刺又痒的触觉让利威尔怀疑本来都结痂的地方又要流血了。他隐隐猜测艾伦抑或就是故意要弄出一点血来。

利威尔揪住艾伦垂下的额发想扒开他，但稍一用力，艾伦就将嘴唇按在他大腿间象牙一样洁白又冰冷的肌肤上，吮出一朵朵木棉花瓣似的痕迹。他恶劣的嘴唇不仅在利威尔的身上点火，还要把他目中所见的景致兴致勃勃地吐露出来：“很舒服吗？我还什么都没做呢，你就湿漉漉的……”他的手同时从另一边向上滑去，耐心地揉捏，摩擦。利威尔白皙的大腿内侧很快就泛起一片蔷薇色的印记。

“对了，是我记错了。上次受伤，是为了保护别人吧。那次你受得伤很重……”

利威尔皱眉，想纠正“受伤很重”的说法。但是艾伦灵活的手指又转而握住了他的下身，并且毫不客气地动了起来。利威尔的手扔然揪着艾伦头发，形式化地拽了一下。他的腰跟随艾伦的动作摇晃，脖颈、胸前和腰间薄而敏感的皮肤开始透出辰砂般的浅赤色。他浅色的胸送到艾伦的眼前， 艾伦舔了舔，将已经立起来的乳尖弄得濡湿，拨弄得更为挺立。他的手挑动利威尔的前端，指尖轻刮顶端敏感的部分，对利威尔的下身施以细致的爱抚。在重重刺激下，利威尔射了出来，身体在艾伦的怀里颤栗不停。几股白浊从艾伦的指间滴下，落在利威尔的小腹和下面的毛发上。艾伦将还在从前端断断续续冒出的液体擦下，抹在手中，然后又去擦利威尔身上的那些液体。他自己的下身也溅上不少，但他无视那些，任由它们乱流。与其费事去处理它们，艾伦更乐意用手心一遍遍抚过利威尔的身体，感受着他在高潮余韵中的颤抖。

“……”艾伦可能贴着耳边说了什么，利威尔在恍惚中听不清楚，也不愿听分明。艾伦的面容在靠近，毫无疑问他想要吻利威尔。而利威尔躲避他的亲吻，已经快成为了本能应激的举动，同时也是无声的警告——你快点搞定快点完事好吗？可艾伦还是无视他的催促。不如说那眼神早已经失去了警告的意味，漆黑的瞳眸之底是波光潋滟的湖水，被情欲翻搅出层层涟漪的水面只倒映出艾伦一个人的影子。矜持又妖娆的精灵藏在水下引诱艾伦，他靠过来，近在咫尺，他捧住利威尔的脸，两个人的嘴唇重合在一起。他趁机又捏住利威尔的脸颊，勾住他的舌头加深了这个吻。 

进入时艾伦由着自己的喜好将利威尔的双腿分到一字，然后甚至是更大的角度。他有几分揶揄地看着利威尔，一边按紧他的腿，一边慢慢地将自己放入。坚硬的东西在身体里突入，又没有预兆地变化角度，哪怕身体里的一点只是被调弄般地轻蹭，利威尔的呼吸便已经非常不稳了。两人的小腹贴紧在一起，利威尔的欲望夹在中间不断被摩擦，始终保持着硬度。高昂的快感从茎身和触觉敏锐的粘膜上四散流动，直至麻痹了脑髓，令所有理性的反应全部麻木。被强加的愉悦无法停歇，身体越来越轻，失去了控制，只有下身的快感愈发鲜明。被顶在那愉悦罪恶的地方，用力抽动几次。利威尔的内部被喂得又软又热，他难以自制地痉挛着再次射了出来。

“啊……”几不可闻的呻吟也被利威尔很快忍耐住了，他咬住手指压抑了声音。他注意到自己身上已经满是那些令他讨厌的粘稠液体，用另一只手迷迷糊糊擦了一下。艾伦握住那只手，一点点，一分一寸，亲吻每一根手指。刚刚射过的利威尔全身都非常敏感。艾伦刻意细细地缓慢地舔他的手指，他的欲望仍然被利威尔的后面咬着挽留在身体最深处，血管和激情的跃动刺激着那里细腻的神经。像是承受不住这样的快感，利威尔的腿已经开始轻轻痉挛起来。他朦朦胧胧地想合上腿，双腿挣扎着，徒劳地在艾伦的腰间磨蹭了几下。然而艾伦的欲望还没有结束。保留着这样的姿势，艾伦握着利威尔的手指，轻轻按在他的脸颊一侧。他的舌尖和嘴唇在利威尔的手指和脸侧滑来滑去。即使这样微弱的火花也激得利威尔困扰难当地开口：

“说过多少次，别做没用的事，找死吗……”

这种时候艾伦自然没必要理会他虚张声势的威胁。艾伦只是些许动作，在他的身体里小幅度地抽动了几下，利威尔的声音和想要分开的行动立时就溃不成军了。

“别着急，还要有一会儿。” 

艾伦轻快地亲亲他，随即开始加快动作。苍凉的月明之下展开的是灼热的夜，他们都在黑暗中尽力捕捉对方因而忘记在意乱情迷中阖上眼睛。射出来的时候，艾伦还咬着利威尔的耳朵。利威尔在意识模糊中担心他又像要以往一样趴在自己耳边说一堆废话，自己已经不想每次都抬手堵住他的嘴，这也未免太矫情了。

艾伦不只在吮吸他的耳垂。他的身躯将利威尔覆盖，他们的四肢亲密难分地纠缠在一起。艾伦的掌心火热而凌乱地游走，冲出的热流一丝不剩地种进利威尔的身体。

“真可爱……”这次利威尔听清了他在说什么。 这小鬼越来越敢说，也越来越敢做了，他在迷迷糊糊中想。下一秒他迅速在心底唾弃因为几个字就胡思乱想的自己。艾伦的心里当然有更多的话，他知道再说多了会被抗议，不过他想那些话交由丰富的感官体验去感染对方就可以了，于是他就坚持不懈地身体力行。狭窄的甬道被填满被刺激，阵阵冲击在敏感的肠道里攻城略地，利威尔不知道自己是不是又射了出来，他的腿已经在不停的颤抖和酥软中失去了知觉。但他仍然能明了地感觉到艾伦的吻，还有他紧密难分的拥抱。如果他现在的思维更清晰一些，恐怕只会更进一步地苦恼——艾伦垂着眼，在他的发梢、肩头、脸颊、耳侧落下亲吻，正如全心全意对待心爱之人一般真挚。

不知何时烛火之光燃到尽头熄灭，今晚的月光是银灰色的，在交叠的肢体上，在蹙皱的床单上，破碎得点点沥沥。他们如同被抛在了洒满月光的海洋上，身体波动飘摇，浮浮沉沉，又在暗夜里悄然归于平息。

下一次，总该好好限制艾伦，让他遵守应有的规矩。利威尔想。

但他知道，就算只是上个床，自己已经是要求又多又麻烦了。这个也不许，那个也不行。总之就是，恋人间的话，恋人的小动作，全部拒绝。

只要做爱，单纯的做爱，这样是可以的。因为只要是人类就有需求要解决。而爱是没有用的。他们都肩负着于此重要得多的重担。这个世界里“爱”比羽毛还轻，如尘土一般可随意抛洒，像人命那样轻贱甚于草芥。

所以不需要像恋人一样，说什么很美很可爱的甜言蜜语，不可以问可不可以进入、可不可以射在里面，这样幼稚愚蠢黏黏糊糊的问题，全部禁止。当然，不需要像恋人一样接吻。当然，最不可以的，就是说出那句轻飘飘的语言。

明明一开始，做好了如此种种的防备，他才接受了和艾伦的关系。

他以为这样总有一天可以令艾伦失去耐心，让他主动结束这一切。哪怕至少，早日抛弃不该有的热情与期待。

然而渡过了身体结合最初的紧张不安，艾伦却好像如鱼得水，开始一点点试探，一步步、不动声色地突破利威尔的防线。利威尔不知不觉间已率先丢盔弃甲，每次都任由艾伦恣意地摸索挑逗。利威尔感到自己正在被这个可恶的小鬼用并不娴熟的玩笑和手段翻弄着。

是不是应该拿出些对策，让这小子知道分寸，让他退回该固守的、不至于越界的原处。

算了，只要艾伦还奉献着自己所需要的东西，考虑其它就都是多余的。

 

*

无论是墙外调查还是巨人化实验，交给他怎样的任务，得到的都是坚定不移的承诺。

“没问题吧？”

“没有，一定完成！”

艾伦总是毫无动摇地高声回答，并做出那个献出心脏的敬礼。那一刻他的目光和利威尔的视线重合。在炽热目光的去处，利威尔假装并不知道艾伦坚定的表情下燃烧着怎样的期许与激情。他的回应永远只是紧握住腰间的武器。巨人化实验的风险极大，巨人的变身一旦开始，他就要随时做好拔刀结束实验的准备。

你的心脏在为何跳动，你真的想清楚了吗？

利威尔自然并不傻也并不迟钝。

他收到过许多暗含索求的目光，更过分的明示暗示也为数不少。他从来不乏手段干净利落地解决掉各路杂鱼。伴随他可怕的名声越来越响，早就没有人再敢拼上一条命来找麻烦了。

但艾伦是不同的。艾伦是一个根本不能甩掉的大麻烦。

望向他的眼底，就可以知道他的感情是多么坦荡，没有杂质没有恶念，就像他想要力量，想要自由的心情一样，全都一览无遗地展露在日光之下。利威尔从来没有在第二个人眼中再见过这样纯粹透明的光焰。

最重要的是，利威尔真的需要他。

大多数时候，利威尔自己就是强大的，无须依赖任何人就可以无所畏惧。可偏偏是艾伦，拥有他迫切需要的东西。

调查兵团已经为此奋斗了太多，付出了太多。因为艾伦的出现为晦暗不明的前路推开一扇狭窄的窗，他们就毫不犹豫地押下了庞大的筹码。

这份孤注一掷将他们和艾伦变成了命运共同体。为此他们必须确保艾伦的安然无恙，才能不辜负这场赌局上已经投注的牺牲。

突然成为巨人，突然担负起人类的责任，艾伦固然不知所措，连锁上的节点已经远不止他一个。如何驯服利用一只强大的、有智慧的巨人，一个亟待探究的陌生问题也摆在了众人面前。

至少还有利威尔在，只要有他的监视，就不用担心出什么问题。

所有人都这样讲。可就算利威尔再强，巨人的行动也是他捉摸不透的。这便给利威尔带来了首当其冲的困境。例如现在，巨人化实验中的艾伦又一次冲得太快，不知道跑到哪里去了，利威尔还要到处寻找，直至将艾伦回收掉。这是他的重大责任。

“不会真的已经被啃光了吧……”

有点茫无头绪地骑着马，在危险的罗斯之墙外侧搜索，利威尔甚至考虑先吸引来几只无垢巨人，再跟踪它们去找艾伦。回想起来，从遇到艾伦的第一天起，自己就在因为他而不断奔波：为了把他抢到调查兵团这边而演戏；然后就是整天追着他跑，保护他不要因为韩吉各种异想天开的实验挂掉；更要提防暗处无形的毒手和未知的敌人。不管在地下还是地上的日子里，利威尔都没有再为谁操过这么多心了。

终于他在一条颇为泥泞的山路上发现了几处可疑的大型凹陷，那是巨人的脚印。它们很快又沿着路的边缘消失。利威尔把马系到路边。他观察地面摩擦过的痕迹，沿着一道山泉小心地向山坡下前行，在十几米下的山腰灌木间看到了艾伦。即使被树荫和杂草遮挡，现在的艾伦也足够醒目。他已经从巨人的躯体中退出来，倒在了残存的骨架旁边。这次好像不用动手把他削出来了，利威尔刚松了一口气，却很快又察觉了不对。

“怎么，爬不起来了？真是害我一通好找。”

艾伦努力侧过身，抬头望着从陡坡上滑下来的利威尔。利威尔注意到艾伦的衣服上全是血，左手左脚只剩下了小半截。

“兵长，对不起。”艾伦用扭曲的姿势撑起上半身，“我本来是想自己挣脱出来回去找你，结果没想到这么容易断了。”

艾伦把缺了整个前肢的左手手臂伸到利威尔面前，利威尔的表情凝固了一瞬。断面处的肢体正在缓慢重生，仿佛斩首的慢镜头重放，断裂的血管和碎肉被新生的组织挤出来，冒着热气滴到他脚下。

“还能动吗？”利威尔俯身过去，架着艾伦站了起来。温热的血立刻沿着他的衣领、手臂、袖口滑过，又像蛞蝓一样爬过他的手腕。他的半边衣服很快被血污弄脏，但他还是用力拉住艾伦，让他靠在了自己身上。

“其实本来右脚也断了，不过是从脚腕那里断开的。”完好的右手从背后环过，搭在利威尔的肩上，艾伦便用断臂比划了一下，“所以长得很快。幸好长出来了，还可以跳两下。”

这样说着，他还真的撑着利威尔的肩，单脚跳了几下，似乎牵动了伤口，一直在忍痛的他立即“哇”地叫了出来。利威尔支撑着他，本来在山地上走得就很踉跄，这一下差点被他晃倒。

利威尔黑了脸。

“你不想这样痛，就不要在变成那个巨型丑八怪之后突然乱窜。专心训练，快点长进，别想些乱七八糟的。等你能集中精神，自由变化的时候，肯定就不用再挨削了，也不用这样扯掉皮肉才能……”

“兵长，我都这样了，就少教训我两句吧。”

眼前的少年刚才还是庞大可怖的巨人，现在请求他的时候却显得小心而可怜。利威尔沉默了。他们无声地踏着落叶和泥土的路前行，或许缘于附近的水源，这一带的地被植物都水光粼粼，行走在上面会发出哭泣般的微小声音。

在山崖下，虽然离上面的道路没有多远，但艾伦实在无法仅凭支撑爬上去了。

“我背你吧。”利威尔这样一说，艾伦有点犹豫地低下头。利威尔顺着他的目光看去，啊，难道是因为这个吗。

其实只不过是巨人化的后遗症之一而已，因为精神紧张、极度兴奋而出现，也并不是每一次都会发生。韩吉倒是还曾大大咧咧地把这一点作为巨人化特质之一，在调查兵团的定期会上认真汇报。别说艾伦恨不得钻到桌子底下失聪失忆，连几位成年男性干部都听不下去，催促韩吉赶快把这页翻过去别再提起。

不过少年人害羞来得快，习惯得也快。巨人化结束后艾伦总免不了断手断脚，甚至有整张面皮剥落下来，眼珠掉在地上的时候。青春期常有的生理现象反而谁都见怪不怪了。再说反正每次都发生在利威尔面前，几次之后艾伦干脆还暗自观察起利威尔的反应，觉得这样有一点调戏对方的乐趣在里面。

“昨天不是叫你自己事先解决一下吗？”

“我弄过了啊。但是自己弄不好弄不干净，第二天还是会有这种事没办法。”

小鬼是有多少精力发泄不完啊，利威尔无语。“……以后找个能处理好的人帮你解决。”

“那……我可以找兵长可以帮我处理吗？”

“什么？”

“其实，就算是我自己弄的时候，脑子里想的也都是你。”

若不是艾伦身负重伤，利威尔就已经把他扔到地上了。这倒不是因为感到被艾伦突如其来的话语冒犯，而是本能在警示着风暴的接近。

“艾伦，你知道自己在说什么吗？”

“我已经想了很久了。”若不是借着现在的时机，若不是真的在心底辗转反侧了很长时间，艾伦也不知道自己何时才敢在利威尔兵长的面前做出这种堂堂的发言。

“你这只是臭小鬼的欲求不满而已。同一个营房里那么多人，自己随便挑一个去。挑四五个也随便你。”

“这怎么能随便。我不是你说的那样，兵长和别人是不一样的，我一直都对你……”

“好了好了，别说多余的话。”赶快打断，就知道这种对话继续下去会引出更麻烦的话题。要是再严厉一些就好了，要是能直接把他一脚踢飞就好了。最好让他以后再也没有说废话的勇气。

利威尔这样讲，艾伦就真的不说话了。利威尔叹气：“先回去吧。”

他背起艾伦，顺便腹诽了一下艾伦长个子真快，背起来太容易失去平衡，同时也确实感到某个部位顶在了身后。既然是青春又正常的生理现象，他也并不会跟对方计较这个。攀上山崖后艾伦偷偷看他，猜想自己在因为胡言乱语被怎样之前，还有很大可能先为了两人都卷了一身的泥沙和血而挨揍。艾伦有些泄气地垂着头，开始思考怎么避免利威尔面无表情下酝酿的暴风骤雨。

这时他听到利威尔开口，清晰地说道:

“那就，今天晚上吧。”

“……啊？”这次换艾伦呆滞住了。

“……晚饭后，你来找我。”

他回过神来，赶忙接上，“兵长，我没理解错吧？你真的答应……”

“答应什么了？”利威尔再次打断他，“你别想多了。在军中互相解决一下这种问题不是常事吗？你你有需要，正好我也有需要。别告诉我你们一班新兵小鬼还都没开窍。”

“真的没有。我们的教官是魔鬼。每天深夜回到营房时每个人都恨不得直接瘫死在地板上算了。不过某个马脸混账就说不准了，他又不好好训练又好色……”

艾伦的目光没有离开过利威尔的脸，他始终注意着对方的神色。

“如今我们可是天天跟着调查兵团出生入死的，更没有时间搞那些事了。”果然，这样说，利威尔的神情就温和了许多。

把艾伦推上马时，利威尔看了看他的断臂，又打开马背上的包裹，抖出一件外套披在艾伦身上，遮住了他的伤口。

“好好听话不就没事了吗……”艾伦听见他小声说。

“莫非兵长喜欢听话的类型吗？”

虽然话题好像有所偏差……“是啊，不然我还留着你做什么，早点把你交给驻扎兵团解剖不是更省事。”他说得很凶狠，视线却移开了。

你期待我去做的，我早晚都会做到的。艾伦笑了：“我会听话的。所以现在，请好好对待我吧。”

 

*

解开纽扣，拉开衬衣，露出肩头、胸口，苍白的肌肤。艾伦想要做得轻松一些，但他的手指和意志不符，几乎激动到麻痹地完成动作。他捧住利威尔的脸颊，自然而然地想要亲吻他。

“这种事就免了吧。”利威尔抬手挡住了艾伦的吻。他的动作并不体贴温柔，看起来更像是一把捂住了艾伦的嘴唇把他的脸推到一边。

充盈在心中的感情，想要冲破皮肤与血肉的界限，却不能出口，不被允许。

年轻人还怀抱着美好的恋爱幻想，他准备好了一千种方法来缠绵地诉说自己的恋心。然而在心爱之人的面前缤纷的语言全部一头撞在冰冷的墙上，失去了效力。

但是他本来可以一拳把我揍翻，然后掐着我的脖子把我扔出去，艾伦想。不过对方一点也没打算这样做，这大概就足够了，其它的自己都会慢慢得到，以后什么都会有。

就像要证明自己那些没有说出的话一样，艾伦顺从内心逐渐扩大煽动的鼓动。他伸手勾勒利威尔的身体线条，在渗出汗水的洁白皮肤上，在微微屈起的阴影里。

“快点解决。”利威尔抓住他到处游走的手往下移去，“从那里……你知道怎么做吗？”

理论上还是知道的，但是实践起来又是另一回事。

艾伦尽量耐心地伸入手指开拓，一根、两根，他尝试将手指在里面搅动，发出粘腻的水声。在手指愈发胶着无章法的加速动作下，利威尔的腰无意间颤抖，他眼神迷离喘息急促，微拧着腰像是要躲开艾伦带来灼伤的手。艾伦缓慢地退出手指，那上面都是利威尔身体里分泌出的液体。他舔了舔手指，利威尔皱着眉，脸贴着床单转开头。

开拓的从手指换成了更加强硬的部位。前端进入了一部分，再向里就不是那么轻松。

在入口的地方，艾伦试着抽动了几下。“别在那里……再深一点……”这样的浅尝辄止实在折磨得利威尔要死。第一次做这种事的艾伦并没有想到遭遇障碍还要更努力地突破。他当然想一气插到最深处，狠狠地贯穿到极限，将利威尔后穴里的每一处都填满。他满头大汗地忍耐，却又不敢贸然前进以防伤害到对方。

想做什么就做啊，你横冲直撞时的气势呢，你表白的时候的气势呢。利威尔怀疑是自己刚才太过粗暴，打击了艾伦。他可不想给对方的心灵留下什么阴影让他以后都不行了。于是利威尔无奈地半直起身，伸腿勾住艾伦：“过来，你坐到这里来。”

在艾伦爬到床头的过程中，利威尔也脱掉了自己的衣物。“把腿伸直了。把你那玩意露出来，别遮遮掩掩了。”他全裸着骑到艾伦身上。“扶我一下。”艾伦搂住他的腰，他握住艾伦坚硬的地方，保持好方向，方便这根东西在自己身体里前进。

我在一字一句跟这个小鬼说什么呢，他简直要被自己气笑。利威尔一边保持好自认为还算冷静的神态，一边缓慢地降下身体。殊不知在艾伦眼里他满脸潮红，眼角湿润而泛着桃色，尽管那里只是生理性的泪水而已。白天答应艾伦的请求后，利威尔本来还有些许苦恼和犹豫，但现在他已经顾不上拒绝与否，口中逐渐溢出断断续续的呻吟。

“全都进去了……”

好厉害啊，艾伦一边惊叹一边用手指沿着两人结合的地方轻划。他每动一下，利威尔都忍不住轻颤，最后几乎失去了力气，把体重完全挂到了艾伦身上。艾伦似乎是要调整姿势，轻微移动了一下。利威尔却忍不住轻叫了一声。“对不起！”艾伦赶忙更用力地抱住他。“臭小子，别乱动。”利威尔把头埋在他的肩上，软绵绵的声音实在没有什么威胁感。

那我到底是动还是不动啊。艾伦的欲望在利威尔的身体里等待又积累得焦灼，律动和热度重重叠叠不断升级。他已经开始渐渐被本能支配，欲望呼喊着要发泄，这是不需要探究学习的，任何人都知道应该怎样做。身体不能轻举妄动，呼之欲出的渴求也无处宣泄，无论精神还是肉体，他一部分都已经非常寂寞了。他凝视着利威尔淡薄得几乎没有颜色的嘴唇，开始思考该如何让那里也像他的身体一样染上鲜艳的色彩。

接吻不可以，吻别的地方总可以吧。艾伦轻啄几下利威尔的耳垂，没有听到拒绝，便放心地去舔耳背、耳廓，再让舌头钻进耳朵。艾伦感觉到利威尔包裹身体深处随着舔舐的动作收缩，给敏感的地方带来一阵阵快感。这是前所未有的新奇体验。利威尔扭头躲开他的嘴唇，他的吻就继续落在耳背，脖颈上，锁骨上。利威尔一只手撑在床上，另一手按在艾伦的胸前，后穴开始上下吞吐。艾伦发出了舒服的叹息，他的手捏着利威尔的腰间，无意识地掐紧，留下一片不深不浅的痕迹。他的下面被利威尔火热的内部挤压摩擦，热烈地吸附着。利威尔的每一次动作都在填补他心中不足的空洞，但太缓慢了，还远远不够，他必须向对方索取更多。

“你……啊！”利威尔忽然被艾伦拉住，倒在艾伦胸前。现在利威尔俯在艾伦身上，身后被艾伦严丝合缝地插入。艾伦的左手按住他的背，制止他起身，另一只手环住他的腰间，然后向下按在腰椎处。这时他的手上忽然非常用力，就像一道枷锁钳制住了利威尔。艾伦已经进入到极深的地方，他略微退出一点，又一气插到底。他一边紧紧桎梏住利威尔，一边向上发力。利威尔被他按住，无法躲避体内一次比一次加深的强热，只能一边喘息一边承受着窜到四肢百骸的电流。

终于艾伦在他身体里停住。利威尔似乎想起了什么，正要开口，艾伦却拉下他的头，抢先凑上来堵住了他的嘴唇，随即就着这样的姿势翻转过来，将他压在身下。就像要讨还最开始时被拒绝的补偿一样，艾伦灼热地吐息着，执拗地在口中追逐纠缠着利威尔的舌头。

“利威尔，利威尔……”唇齿相依间，艾伦模糊又执拗地呼唤，与此同时他到达了极限。利威尔的身体最深处立刻承受了来自对方的火热。被毫无章法奔流侵犯而来的液体冲刷着的内壁震颤着，那里背叛了主人的愿望，带着无限喜悦争抢一般去收割高潮的美妙滋味。混蛋……利威尔瞪着艾伦。身体颤抖，被堵住嘴唇，他只能在心里用地下街风格的脏话辱骂了艾伦一百遍。

他想自己废话了那么多，怎么就忘记命令他结束时不许射在里面。

艾伦还在亲吻他。他将利威尔抱个满怀，他的嘴唇贴到利威尔的头发上，心中满溢着温柔。利威尔此时却没有余裕去细细领会他无尽的爱意。他们刚刚沉浸在情欲中，黑夜其实是热闹的，有各种响动的，可他们听不到。现在黑夜里的那些声音又纷纷回到了感官里来。虫鸣声，鸟鸣声，树上枝叶摩擦的声音。现在已经过了午夜，到了第二天吗？好像所有今天明天正发生的现实也一起钻到了他们中间。

利威尔突然感到后悔，明明后悔也是不该有的念头。

他们原本就被墙壁阻挡，被责任捆绑，现在，又自作自受地，被另一件无聊的事束缚住了。

 

*

在回城的路上，利威尔知道艾伦非常快乐。

虽然看不到他的表情，但他的呼吸是轻快的，他的脸颊贴在利威尔脖颈露出的肌肤上，幸福从一个人的肌理渗透给另一个人。他们共乘一匹马，一根皮带将他们拴在一起，这样艾伦就不会摔下马去。但他还是用完好的那只手臂搂紧利威尔的腰，从后面整个人贴到利威尔身上感受着柔和的体温。

如果那时他手脚健全的话，一定已经从身后把利威尔紧紧拥抱在怀里了。

如果没有丑陋的巨人，如果没有冰冷的高墙，这里便是无边的天空和广袤的大地。强烈的风吹晃了树枝，掠过草地。他们纵马驰骋过的地方都是鲜绿的颜色。温暖的阳光透过枝叶的间隙，再穿过自在飞扬的发梢。跟随这样自由无止境的风，他们似乎可以到达任何地方。

艾伦靠在利威尔的肩上，偶尔冒出几句话，漫无边际地扯一些杂事。尽管利威尔只是偶尔敷衍地回应一句，以此表示他在听，艾伦也碎碎地继续着他不成章的喃喃自语。终于到了想不出话题的时候，他最想说的话失去了在上方沉积的重量，又一次浮出水面。艾伦阖上眼，咬咬牙，再度鼓起了勇气。

“兵长。”

他停了一下，又唤道：

“利威尔。”

他压低的声线忽然显得缱绻，利威尔立刻警觉了起来。

“利威尔，我真的非常……”

差不多了吧，怎么还没死心。

“你今天话太多了，闭嘴。”

“……”

“记住自己的身份，还想挨教训吗？”

风停住了一瞬，随即又拂动了衣襟，仿佛要填补两人之间忽然降下的、无形的距离。

利威尔庆幸自己不用正面对上艾伦的眼睛，他见多了那双眼瞄准猎物、紧锁目标时的样子。他当然不怕和艾伦打架，但却并不确定自己一定能从艾伦那摧枯拉朽般的感情里幸存。而且他隐约意识到艾伦是个狡猾的、会操纵人心的小鬼。他察觉得比艾伦自己都早。而这一点不知会给未来带去空前的成功亦或是埋下祸患的种子。

他能感觉到艾伦的表情皱成一团。艾伦不满地把半张脸埋进利威尔的颈窝里，像小孩子赌气一样鼓起嘴。也不知是故意还是无心，艾伦的感情与情绪在利威尔的面前都太明显了。哪怕藏在背后，哪怕只是俯在耳边，他的笑容，他的失落，他的喜怒哀乐，却像是每一根血管都相通那样，源源不绝地奔涌过来。

不要说出口，不要说出那咒文一样的话语。

我们已经被太多东西束缚，不需要再套上更沉重的枷锁。

不断重合的身体，逐步一致的体温，缠绕不休的呼吸。在极乐中，所有的知觉仿佛都失去了，又仿佛全部攀上了顶峰。这一天他们似乎都已经从对方那里获得了自己想要的东西，却又好像缺少什么，好像超出什么。

利威尔曾经在第一次见到艾伦时就决定了，想要那份勇气和力量，想要那视死如归的决意。他也确确实实地得到了。

艾伦毫无保留地奉献了利威尔想要的一切，比他期待的还要多出许多。

多到了沉重不堪、让人想立刻逃离的地步。

你明明只要，尽显你的力量，以及怀揣必死的信念。如果可以多要求一些，那就奉献你对调查兵团的忠诚，至死。

其它都是没有用的。

利威尔并不知道，在脑海中一旦产生情感纠葛的漩涡，就会被急遽扩张的向心力缠住，悄然陷入其中。第一次经历这种复杂情感的他已经难以将得到的一切分割。他开始担忧会失去艾伦的爱，如果那样的话，会连同他的忠诚一起失去吗？

他确实本以为只要想办法让艾伦遵守命令，尽力完成该做的一切就好。但现在利威尔察觉到自己的本心或许有所不同。他知道这是危险的，不可言说，不能多想，不该继续。然而河流终将投身大海，云层终会消融于天际，这一切是注定会发生的，已经无法回头，已经再没有退路了。

果然，那是多余的、令人烦恼的。

那样的爱，是原本就不该存在于他们之间的东西。

完


End file.
